You're All I Need
by MelMat
Summary: A big misunderstanding ends up costing Mello more than he ever imagined. CHARACTER DEATH


_Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. NOR do I own the lyric used at the beginning._

* * *

><p><em>Written to<em> _You're All I Need by Motley Crue _ _6/19/2011_

_**WARNING**_: _Has chilling violence, and language._

_I do not own the name Ducati, but I wished I owned one… BEAUTIFUL BIKES! And I think Mello would look so freaking hot on one!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"So many times I said,<em>**  
><strong><em>You'd only be mine.<em>**  
><strong><em>I gave my blood and my tears,<em>**  
><strong><em>And loved you cyanide.<em>**  
><strong><em>When you took my lips,<em>**  
><strong><em>I took your breath.<em>**  
><strong><em>Sometimes love's better off dead.."<em>**

* * *

><p>This was the umpteenth time Mello had woken up to find Matt gone. He had been letting it slide, but something snapped inside of him this time. The thoughts of the red-head being gone all hours while he slept was taking its toll. He found himself getting angry, the feeling of betrayal shifted his anger to jealousy and dare say thinking of revenge. He stormed like a madman through the house they hadn't bought but a few months ago at Matt's request. He wanted a home for them and Mello always gave into anything for Matt. Even if that meant waiting for something he truly wanted, just as long as his red-head was happy.<p>

He laughed at that though, as visions of Matt with someone else clouded his judgement. How could he play him like this. If he didn't want to be with him anymore why couldn't he have told him. Mello picked up his phone and dialed as he paced the living room. Matt answered the phone in a low "oh shit" tone.

"Hey, babe?"

Mello gave a fake laugh, which Matt read into immediately. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation. The thought of what was going to go down when he returned home kind of scared him, and maybe he should have told Mello what was going on. He couldn't though, it wasn't the time.

" Matty?" he sighed in anger. "Never fucking mind."

-and hung up the phone. Matt knew this wasn't good and honestly didn't know how he was going to get out of this. He left where he was, after a huge explanation something had happened at home and he had to leave.

On his way home he change clothes the best he could, so it wouldn't be anymore obvious to Mello. He walked through the door and saw Mello on the couch. He just sat there emotionless. Which was weird for the blonde fireball.

"Mello?"

The blonde's head just turned and faced Matt. The glare of those ice blue eyes cut right through him.

"Why are you here?"

Matt looked at him, wondering what has gotten into him.

"Because I live here."

Mello laughed at him.

"You really think you can play this game Matt?" face still unable to read."What do you mean game?

The question pissed him off, as he flew off the couch pinning Matt to the wall. It took everything he had not to wrap his slender fingers around that gorgeous pale neck. He looked into those emerald green eyes he fell in love with so many years ago. Matt shifted the best he could.

"Mel, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

"You fucking cheating lying bastard!"

The blow was felt like a freight train. Matt stumbled off to the side, but didn't fall. He held his face as his eyes took in Mello.

"Mel, it's not what you think it is, trust me."

Mello asked how could he trust him, when for weeks he had been waking up to a cold bed, and him no where in sight. Matt's eyes had a sadness in them he couldn't place.

"Matt, don't play me for a fucking idiot, we came from the same place." he paused." Only one of us has unfortunately become the stupid one here, and it isn't me."

Matt looked at him indignant. Mello knew he hit a slight nerve with that one. The red-head stood there, not saying a word. He couldn't win this one.

After minutes of silence, the blonde got a look in his eyes. One Matt knew all to well as Mello slowly walked over to him. It was one of those times the red-head didn't know what to do honestly. He didn't know where Mello was going as his touches to Matt became apparent to what he wanted.

He kissed Matt with a possessiveness, then pulling away. Mello grabbed his chin harshly.

"You know you are mine, right?"

Matt shook his head best he could, not ever denying that he wasn't. Mello's hands roamed underneath the striped shit, roughly touching his warm skin, before taking it off. He began laying kissed down his body, Matt could feel everything Mello did to him. He was glad he came home, he had missed this from his favorite blonde.

Mello toyed with the waist of Matt's pants until his fingers found the button and pulled. The pants soon found the floor, as Mello took him into his mouth for a brief moment. He looked up to see Matt's eyes close and his head hit the wall.

It wasn't too long Matt felt a sharp, excruciating pain. He looked down to find his pocket knife buried in his chest and a sadistic look in Mello's ice blue eyes.

"Me-"

The look of "why?" crossed Matt's face as Mello stepped back from him.

"You honestly think I would fuck you after-." he took a deep breath.

Matt slid down the wall. Mello leaned over to him, taking the knife in his hand again and pulled down. He wanted his heart. The red-head took his, so he was going to return the favor. Matt took in his final look at the man before him, before the pain ceased and he slipped into darkness.

The tears fell hard, but unknowing to Mello. He had just killed the one person he loved the most in his life, but he deserved it, right? He was cheating, he betrayed everything they had together. His anger and hurt were getting the best of him. He picked up a chair and threw it across the room. The pieces of broken furniture now laid on the already ruined bloody carpet.

He spent the next hour burning pictures of them in a hurt angry rant, from years ago up until recently. He looked at them, he wondered how many of those wonderful years were lies. How could he do this to him? There were times he would glance to his side and took in the still body. A sadness overflowed within him. Mello's finger brushed over a picture that was taken not to long ago. He remembered the day and the amazing night that followed. He felt a tear hit the hand that held the unforgotten memory. He looked up and took a deep breath in. Mello's jaw clenched, as the anger of Matt's "so called" betrayal quickly killed the sadness.

It was that moment in thought, he heard Matt's phone ring from his pant pocket. He reached in, and pulled it out. Mello took a deep breath as he flipped it open. There on the screen was a number Mello didn't recognize as he finally glared down at the body before him. His fingers harshly hit at the buttons as he dial the number back.

He heard a male voice pick up.

"Thank you for calling The Bike Outlet. This is James, how may I help?"

Mello looked at the phone confused, wondering why this person was calling.

"Yes, this is Matt Jeevas, you called my phone."

He sat there waiting for the man to return.

"Oh Yes sir, The bike you ordered came in today. My assistant called your work to confirm pick up and had been told you left with an important emergency. We just wanted to leave a message with you to get back to us when it was a more convenient time."

Mello looked down horrified.

"The bike I ordered?"

There was a cough of slight confusion.

"Yes sir, the Ducati Superbike 1198 SP in black just as you wan-"The phone dropped from his hand, as he realized Matt had ordered his dream bike. He didn't know what to do. Matt was telling him the truth and his fucked up thinking didn't trust him enough. He literally lost it for a few minutes. Then just stopped.

His face held a cold look as he began to dump the remaining memories in a trail around them. When he was done he pulled Matt close, he could still feel the warmth of his body. The tears fell as he shook knowing he did this. His beautiful Matty was gone because of him. The fact he though he was loosing him and he had to keep him somehow. The fire took to the pile and ignited around them. Mello laid next to Matt, and gave his red-head one final kiss. He felt the intense heat already.

"Matty, please forgive me." He cried uncontrollably into his lovers shoulder as he cradled him.

The blonde screamed out in pain as the fire took to his leather searing it to his body. He didn't want an easy way out, he wanted to feel everything. He did this to them, and he should pay for it.

It wasn't long before the house went up in flames as their final swan song. The news coined it as love gone wrong. The cameras panned the area where the fire trucks fought the blaze. The neighbors in shock stood there wondering what could have cause this perfect love to go so wrong. The only answer, was a simple one-

_**A grave misunderstanding **_


End file.
